Taught To Love
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Everyone had their thing, something they considered their 'fantasy', but InuYasha was not into the whole teacher and student thing. What he didn't expect was one night to change everything as Kagome accidentally showed him how much of a woman she was. Rated for future chapters of possible lemons and definite fluff. InuxKag SesshxRin SanxMiro
1. Ch 1 The Deal

Everyone had their thing, something that got their blood going, and Kagome rolled her eyes at, yet another, creepy fantasy of her friend Suki's.

"So, I'm home by myself, listening to some music, and someone crawls into my window, and he's a hot guy from school."

Sango smirked and elbowed her.

"Anyone in particular?"

She blushes at the question, "I'm not telling! Anyway, the only thing on his mind is having me in every way, making me his and his alone. So, we-"

Kagome cupped her ears, hoping to block out any naughty details.

"Woah! I don't really want to here anymore. You can keep the rest of that to yourself."

Giggling, Sango scoffed at her innocent friend.

"Oh, come on, Kagome, are you telling me you've never had a fantasy about doing it with someone before?"

"That's right, I'm too busy with school to think about that kind of thing."

Suddenly, Suki gave her a mischievous smile, "I'm going clubbing after school, why don't you join me?"

Getting to class, Kagome snorted, "no thanks, plus, you're underaged."

Sango snorted, "that's never stopped her before."

Moving hair from her shoulder, Suki smiled confidently.

"So what, the bouncers let me in anyways."

Taking their seats, Kagome tried to ignore her, but she knew Kagome's weakness.

"Let's make a deal, you be the first to answer the question the teacher asks, and get it right, then I'll drop the situation and not say anything perverted for a month. If you answer wrong, you have to go to the club with me, and dress the way I want you to…also, you have to dance in a large group of people. You never know, you may actually enjoy it."

Sango looked from one to the other in anticipation.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome gulped, "okay, you're on."

Kagome studied hard and did great in most things, but she had a slight case of dyslexia when it came to numbers. Maybe she'll get lucky.

"Alright class, settle down."

Mr. Takahashi addressed his class, "today we will be studying the Feudal era of Japan. Now, can anyone tell me what year it started?"

Hoping she remembered correctly, Kagome raised her hand and was called on.

"Yes, Higurashi."

"1158."

Shaking his head, he sighed, "close, it was 1185."

Mouth dropped, Kagome just stood there for a second.

"You can be seated, Higurashi."

Slowly sitting down, she turned her head to Suki and grimaced as her friend did a little happy dance at her desk. Sango just shook her head and smiled awkwardly at her. Life officially sucked and she dreaded what the night would bring.

Mr. Takahashi, aka InuYasha, finished grading the papers when his cell phone rang, "yeah, what do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your dear friend?"

Silence.

"Okay, I want you to come to the club with me tonight and help me land a chick."

"Why do you always need me to be your wingman?"

"Because women like you, and they need to get to know me first before liking me."

"Maybe you wouldn't have a problem with that if you didn't try to stick it to them on the first night."

"I'm just a zebra that can't change his stripes. So, what do you say? Will you come with me?"

Thinking, he looked at his stack of papers and groaned, "fine, but you'll have to pick me up from the school. My truck's in the shop and I took the bus here."

"Will there be any high school hotties to admire?"

"You're sick, man. These are children, not women. You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking like that."

"Whatever man, I'll be there soon and at least, take that awful blazer off before we go in."

"Will do."

Pulling the minidress down, Kagome couldn't stop fidgeting with the outfit. Suki gave her a black, skintight dress that barely went below her ass, and spaghetti strap on the top. Suki also did her makeup with black eyeliner and smoky eyes, her hair in waves, and her shoes were four-inch black high-heels.

"Suki! Why couldn't I have worn something more, uh...more?"

"Because you're hot! And you, little miss goody-two-shoes, needs to have some fun; for once in your life."

Smiling a little, Kagome uncrossed her arms and tried to walk like Suki. That did the trick as the bouncer let them in and Kagome was assailed with so much music that it reverberated all around her. She tried to bypass the crowd, but her friend pushed her in.

"Remember what I said, you have to dance in a huge group of people! Just close your eyes and let the music move you!"

Doing just that, Kagome slowly started to sway her hips to the rhythm and lifted her arms above her head. It didn't take long for all the people around her to fade in her mind, and only she existed with the thumping of the bass.

InuYasha rolled his eyes in boredom as the two girls talked aimlessly about… he didn't know, not paying any actual attention. Looking out at the dancing crowd, something caught his eye. It was just the back of her, but the woman was something to behold as she moved languidly to the music. Her legs were toned, waist was small, and that ass was nice and round. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in big waves…sex hair look.

Without excusing himself, InuYasha walked over and moved behind the mystery woman, gripping her hips. At first, she stopped moving, but then she started to sway with his movements, becoming more graceful as he nuzzled her neck and grinded into her. She moaned in pleasure and he found the sound to be irresistible. Not able to stand it anymore, he tilted his head over to capture her lips, and she was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted! She responded tentatively and he delved into her waiting mouth, surprised to feel her legs give out, so he splayed his hand over her stomach and held her up. She turned around to wrap her arms around him and he could feel her large breasts pressing into his chest.

In his whole life, he had never felt so hard or desired anyone so much. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up onto his hip, wanting to continue their sweet moment, but needed to come up for air, and see his little vixen. Opening his eyes, he watched her open hers and both stared in shock.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Higurashi?"

As if struck by lightning, they backed away from each other and Kagome said a quick apology before running out. He stared after her before going to sit back down with Miroku, still lost in space.

"Hey, man where'd did that hot thing go? I thought you were going to have sex with her right there! Never have you acted that way before, at least tell me you got her number."

"Shut up, Miroku."

"Dude, don't leave me hanging! How did she feel, what did she smell like, was she as hot up close?"

"Shut…up."

"What's wrong with you, man? You act like you've seen a ghost."

"That was…my student."

Eyes wide, Miroku whistled, "you have that fine of ass in your class? Damn! I'd wanna hit that every day."

Grabbing the collar of Miroku's shirt, the hanyou growled at him.

"You don't understand! I'm not into the whole teacher and student thing! I'm only into women!"

"Then why did you look ready to ravage her, if you didn't think of her as a woman?"

"It…it was a mistake. A horribly profound mistake that had me harder than a diamond. I never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted her, and it's wrong! I need to get out of here, sorry Miroku."

Getting up, he walked out and caught a cab. On the ride, he tried to make sense of his jumbled emotions and groaned as if in pain. Kagome Higurashi, fourth year student, kissed him and moved against him. Even knowing it was her, it didn't stop the desire as he thought about holding her and kissing her sweet flesh. There was seriously something wrong with him.

Getting out, he walked into his home and collapsed on the bed, hoping sleep would take away the images of Kagome.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! There is so much more to come so make sure to get alerts for this one.

Thank you for reading! 😊


	2. Ch 2 Try To Forget

Kagome woke up the next morning and dressed in her uniform. Why was she plagued with dreams of silver hair and golden eyes? Wasn't it bad enough that it was her reality last night? She grabbed some breakfast and said goodbye to her mom and brother. Walking to school, she was very lost in thought as her stomach turned in nervousness. When she saw him, would he pretend like nothing happened?

"Kagome!"

Suki caught up to her, "hey, you left so fast last night, and I didn't get to see you much."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't feeling well. Maybe all the loud music and people got to me."

"Yeah, right! I think you hooked up with someone and you're embarrassed about it."

Sango ran up just in time, "no way! You did?"

Blushing, she giggled uncomfortably, "you got me."

Suki gave her a knowing smirk.

"I knew it! Did you get his name and number?"

"Um, no, I kind of freaked on him and left."

They walked into class and sat down, "that is so like you! Maybe we should go again tonight… you might see him again."

"No thank you. I have lived the experience, and I don't need another one."

InuYasha walked into his class and overheard the last bit of their conversation as Suki laughed, "I can't believe you had your first kiss with a guy you didn't even know! I mean, how long had you been safeguarding yourself, waiting for the right guy?"

"I don't know, but let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Just then, InuYasha cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, trying not to think of how hot Kagome looked as she averted her eyes with a deep blush of her soft cheeks.

"Today, we will be going over the middle of the Feudal Era and how it has impacted our society."

Class seemed pretty normal, but all Kagome could do was think about the way it felt when he held her, the way his breath fanned over her neck, his grip on her hips, and his lips so demanding but gentle as he took her first kiss with a verbosity she never knew before. When class ended, InuYasha sighed in relief as the students filed out.

"Higurashi."

Kagome stopped and turned to his desk, head down, "yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

Waiting for them to be alone, he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about last night."

She jerked her head up, "it wasn't like you knew it was me."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that it was, and that I took your first kiss. You were saving it, and I claimed you greedily, not thinking."

Smiling a little, she shrugged, "it's okay, no harm done."

"Higurashi, I don't want you to think I go around messing with my students. There is no appeal when it comes to you guys. I see you as children, and it needs to stay that way. So, let's do our best to forget about what happened and stick to our strict teacher and student relationship, okay?"

Sighing in relief, she smiled wide.

"I'm so happy you said something, because I was trying to figure out how to word it myself. You are a great teacher and I look forward to learning more in class. Thank you for not thinking I was a slut or anything."

"You are far from that! Even last night, I didn't think you were like that. Just promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise me you won't go to a place like that again. It was me last night, but it could have been someone else, someone that won't stop until they get what they want from you."

"Mr. Takahashi, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried about me."

Red tinting his cheeks, he turned his head, "if there is one thing I noticed, it's that your body is far more womanly than it should be for your age, and stupid boys will do anything to have it."

"Well, I understand what you're saying, but I'm a very cautious person, so don't worry about me. I had to learn to stay away from boys back in middle school. Anyway, I have to get to my next class."

She walked out and InuYasha hoped the talk would squelch his desire for her, but it seemed to transform into a strong urge to protect instead. Groaning, he did his best to forget her intoxicating scent, because he knew she was turned on throughout the whole class, which made it even harder to teach.

"Only time with tell if I can get her out of my system."

For a month, they did their best to ignore the lingering desires roaring inside each other, and each day seemed to become a new lesson in torture as InuYasha became keenly aware of her every move. Every time she crossed her legs and that little skirt rode up her thighs, when she would tuck her hair behind her ear, even when she stretched and her chest pushed out as her back curved. If that wasn't bad enough, night after night he was plagued with dreams of her delicate soft skin, silky raven black hair, and deep midnight blues eyes that could rival the starry night sky. Glancing up from his desk, class was about to start and he saw no Kagome.

"Himoto Suki, where is Higurashi?"

"Oh, she was helping someone get some camera equipment in a room, but that was fifteen minutes ago."

Feeling more than a little uneasy, InuYasha told his students to behave while he was gone and raced out, his only thought was to find Kagome. Using his nose, he filtered her scent out of the rest and followed it to a closed room. Listening, he heard crying and hushed voices. Running on pure instinct, he kicked the door in and growled at the sight before him.

"What do you boys think you're doing?!"

Kagome curled up in a ball and cried as she pulled her skirt down and did her best to cover her ripped shirt. The boys stared at the teacher in shock, but that didn't last long as InuYasha pummeled each one until they were unconscious and ran to Kagome's side. Grabbing a hold of him, she wept and wailed as tremors of fear wracked her tiny frame. All he could do was hold her close and whisper comforting words into her hair.

Lifting her face, she gazed into his golden orbs, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

He couldn't stand it! She looked so vulnerable and hurt, so he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, "what's your fault?"

"That this happened to me. I should have known better."

"You couldn't have known this would happen to you."

Lowering her eyes, she sighed, "I've been messed with since middle school, but Sango saved me one time from being attacked, and no one has bothered me in a while because she's been there to protect me. Today she wasn't at the front, so I was just going to run to the door, but some kid needed help with his camera equipment."

"Was he one of the guys that hurt you?"

"No, he was the bait meant to lure me to the others."

She settled into the warmth of his chest and slowly started to calm down. It was strange to think her teacher was comforting her like this, but she was having a hard time thinking of him as just her teacher anymore; especially when he was holding her so affectionately. Since that night at the club, she had been dreaming of his strong arms holding her like this, and the circumstances may be terrible, but she never wanted to leave the safety of his embrace.

"What's going on here?"


	3. Ch 3 Turn Of Events

They looked up to see the principal, InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru, aka Lord Sesshomaru. He pinned his younger brother with a stare and slightly raised brow, "might I ask why you have your arms around your student?"

Letting her go, InuYasha walked up to him and crossed his arms, "those boys were trying to rape her, but I stopped them and tried to calm her down."

InuYasha knew his brother wouldn't be completely satisfied with that answer since it was obvious how he felt about her, but Sesshomaru just nodded his head and told them to leave.

"And InuYasha."

"Yes, brother."

"Be sure to assist Higurashi to her house. I will take care of your students while you're gone."

Kagome covered her chest with her arms and stood up, staying close to InuYasha's back, "you want Mr. Takahashi to take me home?"

Peering around the half demon, Lord Sesshomaru nodded, "yes, unless you have a problem with that."

Blushing a little, she shook her head and hid her face in InuYasha's back, "that's fine."

"Good, now go."

Turning around, InuYasha took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, "feel better?"

Grabbing the edges, she wrapped tightly into the warm scent of him and followed out of the school and into his truck. The thought of being in such close quarters with him filled her with unease as heat pooled in her and she felt the familiar warmth on her cheeks. Dear Lord, he was the embodiment of sex to her, and not even what just happened could taint it.

InuYasha had a hard time paying attention to the road as her scent overwhelmed him with a deep need to satisfy his demon instincts and make sweet passionate love to her. They weren't even speaking and the tension between them was so tangible. Seeing the stairs to her house come into view, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just take it easy today and I'll make sure you get inside safely tomorrow."

Biting her bottom lip, she tucked her hair behind her ear, "thank you for saving me. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you didn't come."

"Neither do I."

Leaning over, she moved to kiss his cheek, but he grabbed her arm as she leaned in, so filled with need as her body pressed slightly against him, and slammed his lips onto hers. Both moaned as Kagome clung to him, and with one taste she was in ecstasy. How could she have become addicted to his kiss when it only happened once? InuYasha grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. He groaned as her heat seemed to penetrate through his clothing, making him intensely hard for her. Reaching down, he squeezed her round bottom, loving the squeak of surprise from her.

Kagome seemed to be getting lost in the intensity of the moment as InuYasha trailed his kisses down to her neck, lightly grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Moaning, she moved back to give him better access, and accidentally pressed the car horn, which snapped both of them out of their haze of desire.

Staring at each other, InuYasha removed his hands from her backside and Kagome unlatched her arms from around his neck before scurrying off him and out the truck, but she was having a hard time walking with her knees so weak. Not moving, he watched her walk slowly up the steps and squeezed his eyes shut. What was he doing!? He didn't just taste the 'forbidden fruit', he took a giant bite and if the horn hadn't gone off, he would have devoured the whole thing.

Driving off, he decided the only way to get her out of his system was to go out with someone, after all, having a relationship with Kagome would not be very healthy and he had to stop thinking about her all the time. InuYasha got his bluetooth out and called his best friend.

It only took one ring before he answered, "hey man, you don't usually call me during school hours."

"I'm in my truck on the way back."

"Back from where?"

"Dropping a student off at her house."

"Oh, sounds…unusual."

"Whatever, look I need you to set me up with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, anyone. I'm desperate."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

InuYasha stayed silent for a minute, and finally decided to tell him.

"I can't stop thinking about her, and maybe someone else will do the trick."

"By her, do you mean your student?"

"Yes, she's in my thoughts and my dreams, I can't take it anymore; desiring her has brought nothing but pain and suffering."

"Well your idea will only work if she isn't 'the one'."

"She can't be! There is no reality where Kagome Higurashi is the girl that becomes my mate, so don't ever bring that up again."

"Okay, okay! Geeze, take a chill pill, dude. I've got a date next Friday, so I'll just ask her to bring a friend along. Yeah, we'll make it a double."

"Sounds good."

"You usually don't go for double dates."

"Like I said, I'm desperate."

Miroku felt bad for his friend, but the guy needed to face facts.

"InuYasha, you know it may not work."

"I know, but I have to do something. It's wrong to feel the way I do about her, and it's killing me. I need to get over her."

"Alright, meet us Friday at 7pm. We'll be at The Bistro."

"Fancy."

"Anything for my woman. She is amazing! Athletic, smart, and incredibly beautiful."

"When did you meet this girl? Last I checked, you were still prowling the streets for your next unsuspecting victim."

"At the club on the same night you met your vixen student. We've been dating ever since."

"Wow, three weeks is a long time for you to be with someone."

"And yet, not long enough. I'm telling you, man, she's the girl I'm gonna marry someday."

"Safe to say the sex is good then."

"Uh, yeah, yeah of course! The best I've ever had!"

Cocking his brow, InuYasha glanced grinned, "that was enthusiastic."

"Hahahaha, it's just how much I love her."

Seeing the school, he quickly got off the phone and waited for his brother in the principal's office. Lunch was soon and then Sesshomaru would come in, no doubt wanting real answers. Right on que, his brother walked in and settled himself in his chair, glaring at InuYasha.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Crossing his arms, the hanyou turned his head away, "there was a situation and I handled it. End of story."

"You know exactly what I mean. She is a student of this school, not some woman on the street, and yet I'm getting the impression that you two desire each other."

Cheeks tinting red, InuYasha lowered his head, "you don't have to worry, brother. I won't act on it."

Sighing, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "maybe I should place her in a different class."

"No!"

The principal raised a brow at him, "and why shouldn't I? What good would it do to have that constant temptation around you?"

Fisting his hands, InuYasha faced his brother, "I know it will be difficult, but seeing her everyday also feeds the need to be around her and somewhat satisfies my desire for her. I'll keep my distance, just please allow her to stay in my class."

A faint hint of a smile formed on Sesshomaru's stoic face.

"I quite enjoy the thought of you torturing yourself every day. Alright, I'll let her stay in your class, but if I find out at any moment that you have acted on your desires, I will contact her mother and suggest we take legal action against you. The only way you can be with her is if you resign…is that what you want, InuYasha?"

"No, of course not."

"Then stay away from her as much as you can, are we clear?"

Gulping, the hanyou nodded before walking out and making his way back to class.


	4. Ch 4 One Day Can Change Everything

Kagome had decided to try and live like a normal high school student and forget about the moments they spent together, but seeing him waiting in front of the school for the last couple of days, cold demeanor or not, was causing a deep emotional struggle in her. All through the morning she couldn't get her head on straight as thoughts of her teacher clouded all others.

At lunch, she glared at her food as she tried to problem solve her little dilemma when a certain wolf demon sat next to her. Draping his arm around her, Kouga gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey, Kagome, when are you going to become my woman?"

Glancing at him, she had a great idea! Well, maybe not great, but it was a start.

"I won't become your woman, but I wouldn't object to one date."

Yuki and Sango would have spat their drinks out if they were drinking them. Kagome never gave into Kouga's advances before, and his joy was no surprise.

"Really Kagome? You mean it?!"

Giggling nervously, she nodded, "yeah, but just one okay? It doesn't mean we're dating or that there will be another. Just one date, that's it."

"That's all I need to prove you belong with me."

Not far from them, InuYasha heard the exchange from his seat at the teacher's table, and it pissed him off! That stupid wolf demon needed to get those grubby hands off his…what the hell was he about to call her? She was not InuYasha's woman, so he had no right to get upset. Looking down at his food, he suddenly lost interest in eating and he got up to throw it away, keenly aware of someone watching him. He turned around to see Kagome's mesmerizing blue eyes staring intently with a deep rouge on her cheeks. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking at that moment. Was it anything as lewd as his own thoughts about her?

Suddenly the air in the room felt thick and suffocating as she locked eyes with her teacher. Those golden orbs searching and searing her insides with a forbidden heat.

"Excuse me, guys, but I got to go."

All three looked at her in confusion, but Suki was the only one to speak up.

"Why? Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, just grabbed her stuff and walked out, not knowing that she was followed. Walking up to the roof, she took in the fresh air and sat down on the hard cement.

"What am I going to do? I can't be with him, but I can't stop thinking about him, and let's face it, I know going on a date with someone else isn't going to get rid of this feeling. It's foolish to have even thought otherwise."

Looking up at the sky, she was so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, "why am I so happy when I'm around him? Why is he the only one that provokes these intense feelings?"

"I've been asking myself that same question about you."

Startled, she quickly stood up and faced the onlooker, "how did you know I was up here?"

InuYasha walked slowly towards her, "I followed you."

Moving to the door, she didn't expect him to stand in her way, but he was much faster than her, "Kagome, I want to talk."

Sitting back down, she waited for him to do the same, "okay, let's talk."

He got in front of her, wanting to see her face, "Before the club, I only saw you as my student, and since then…?"

Staring wide-eyed at him, she gulped.

"Since then what?"

Running a clawed hand through this hair, he sighed, "since then, I'm having a difficult time seeing you that way anymore. You invade my senses in a way no one has before, and it's not right, but also so very hard to resist. Kagome, my brother, the principal, had a talk with me the day of your attack, and it should've made me want to stay away from you, but it feels painful to do so. (he grabbed her hand) Whatever this is, it feels wrong to ignore it, and I want…"

Dare she to hope?

"Want what?"

He gazed deeply into her sparkling eyes, "I want you, Kagome. I know I can't fight this anymore."

Throwing caution to the wind, she threw herself into his arms, and felt him curl those strong arms around her waist, "I'm so happy you feel the same!"

In that moment, it was like the stars aligned and everything was in its perfect place. He tilted her head up and claimed her lips without restraint as he sank into the ecstasy of her taste and feel. Kagome moaned as her breathing became labored, a pool of heat making its way further down her body. InuYasha growled in approval as he pulled her onto his lap, feeling his very stiff manhood strain to touch the heated core of his woman. Things were getting really hot really fast, just like in his truck. He broke away from the kiss to try to gain some control of himself.

"Kagome, we have to stop."

Kagome whimpered in pleasure as she felt the evidence of his desire, "you're right, I'm sorry."

Pushing her away slightly, he chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. The truth is, you make me more aroused than I have ever been in my entire life, but I think it's important for us to wait until you're eighteen and graduated, don't you?"

"You're right, that way you don't have to lose your job or resign."

Smiling gently at her, he pulled her back into an embrace, "exactly, and I'll give you a kiss in front of everyone on Graduation Day."

"Mmm, that sounds so nice."

Wiggling his brows at her, he rubbed his nose against hers.

"You don't have to wait until then."

Kagome initiated the kiss and kept it sweet and gentle, wanting to convey what was in her heart. He got the message and smiled as he felt his chest get lighter, filled with her goodness and…love? That's when a tear formed and slowly streaked down her cheek as the emotions inside her took on a deeper and stronger meaning. Pulling away, InuYasha wiped her tears away, "what's wrong?"

Smiling wide, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "it's nothing, I'm just happy."

"Me too."

They would have continued, but the bell rang, so they started walking to the door. InuYasha let Kagome go first so he could watch her, before making his own way to class.

You would have thought admitting their feelings made it even more difficult to be in class together, but it was quite the opposite. For the first time, in two weeks, InuYasha could focus on his teaching, and even found himself being more enthusiastic about it. Kagome listened with a smile and wrote down the notes she needed. It was like a huge burden had lifted as her 'secret boyfriend' finished the lesson right before class ended.

Everyone made their way out until it was just Kagome and InuYasha. Walking up to his deck, she beamed at him as their hands touched on the cold wood. It amazed her how natural it felt to be around him.

"That was a great lesson today, but I might need some tutoring after school. I just don't remember anything."

Smirking, he lightly rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of her hand.

"Well I could offer to give you lessons at your house every day after school. How does that sound?"

A tremble of desire coursed through her as she took in the seductive huskiness of his voice.

"That sounds like exactly what I need."

Moving his keys into her hand, he gestured to the window.

"Why don't you head to the truck while I finish getting my things?"

Blushing, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. InuYasha got the rest of his stuff together and was about to walk out when Sesshomaru stepped in.

"So, how was it?"

"Painful, but worth being able to see her."

He hoped he was good at acting as his brother nodded his head approvingly, "good, then you may leave for the day."

Sesshomaru walked out and InuYasha followed after him, making his way to the truck. Getting in, he grinned down at Kagome who hid in the floorboard when she saw Sesshomaru walk out. He waved to his brother as the dog demon walked by and they finally drove off to her house.

"Okay, you can get up now."

She moved up to sit in the seat and scooted close, wrapping her arm around his.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"All the internal chaos I've been dealing with these past couple of weeks…it's gone."

Tilting his head to her, he lifted her hand and kissed it, "me too. It's like a giant storm finally passed."

Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes and let his scent lull her to sleep. InuYasha smiled softly down at her, but all too soon he reached her house. Gently, waking her, InuYasha kissed her forehead, "time to get up."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, lifting her head and lightly kissing his lips. He wanted to deepen it but chose to curl his arms around her waist instead.

Kagome broke the kiss and grinned up at him, "let's go inside, -…what is your first name?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he leaned in and whispered, "InuYasha". She shivered as her body flooded with a tingly warmth. Chuckling, he pulled back, "We should start the tutoring today."

"Exactly what I was thinking; I just don't want to say goodbye yet."

InuYasha got out of the truck and helped Kagome from the passenger side. They walked up the steps and faced Kagome's house.

"Here goes nothing."

Kagome opened the door to see her mom busying herself in the kitchen, and her little brother, Sota, playing a video game in the living room.

"I'm home!"

Her mother rushed over to greet her daughter but stopped short as she spotted InuYasha.

"Mr. Takahashi, is everything alright?"

Clearing his throat, he smiled politely, "Higurashi is struggling a bit in history, so I offered to tutor her after school and on the weekends."

"That's awfully nice of you, but I'm sure you don't want to spend all your free time having to teach."

"Nothing is more important than making sure our students have a firm grasp on the material they will need for college and life. Plus, teaching is all I do, so she's not pulling me away from anything important."

He seemed so passionate about it, so Kiori agreed and they walked into a sitting room, her mom stating that Kagome's room would be inappropriate, but they would still be able to work without disturbance in the room on the far end of the house. Kiori left them alone and shut the door behind her.

Sitting there, Kagome took out her history book and notes while InuYasha studied her movements. Everything she did seemed so graceful, even when she had to pick up the pencil that rolled off the table. He sat down next to her on the floor as she piled her stuff onto the coffee table.

"So, where do we begin?"

Grabbing her book, he grinned and thumbed through to what he went over in class, "now, show me your notes."

Getting them out, she opened it to her notes from that day, "and here I thought you wanted to spend more time with me, not doing schoolwork."

He shrugged, "might as well make sure you understand everything, right?"

They were at it for about thirty minutes, InuYasha giving her a sort of pop quiz, and rewarding her with sweet kisses when she got the answers right. Again, he was able to make the subject so… 'interesting'.

Getting another answer right, Kagome moved first and crushed her mouth onto his, happy to feel his arms curl around her waist, but all too soon he broke their kiss and jerked away from her. Kagome was confused, until she saw the doorknob twist and her mother peaking her head in.

"Would you two like anything to eat, or drink?"

InuYasha gave her an easy smile, "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

She was about to leave, but turned around to look at him, "Mr. Takahashi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"My, you're still so young."

There seemed to be an awkward silence, but then Mrs. Higurashi smiled wide at them, "how would you like to join us for dinner?"

The couple was shocked, then Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome to come out to the hallway with her while Mr. Takahashi thought about his answer.

Stepping out of the room, her mom gave Kagome a knowing smile and crossed her arms, "tell me the truth about your relationship with Mr. Takahashi."

"Um…I don't know what you mean."

"Kagome, the tinge of red on your faces made your situation very obvious, but I want to hear it from you."

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome sighed heavily and prayed she would take it easy on her.

"Mr. Takahashi and I started dating today. We have feelings for each other and it was killing us to fight our emotions. Please, don't get him in trouble, Mom. I really care about him."

Looking down the hall at a picture of her and Kagome's dad, she smiled a little before turning back to her daughter.

"Did I ever tell you how your father and I met?"

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to think, "the only thing you told me was that you met in college."

"Your father was seven years older than me, and he was my professor."

The girl stared at her mother, jaw dropped, "I had no idea."

"Well, he quit not long before I graduated and proposed to me on Graduation Day. It was very romantic."

Taking her daughter's hands, she smiled, "I will allow you to date him, but you must be careful when out in public and please… at least wait until marriage before you, well, you know."

"Mom! Don't talk about that, it's embarrassing! Besides, he's a half-demon so we wouldn't do that until he is ready to have a mate."

Laughing softly at her daughter, she walked back over to the room, "why don't you tell him, sweetie."

Opening the door, Kagome saw him gazing out the window with a smile adorning his handsome face. She rushed over and he turned in time to catch her, "Oh, InuYasha! Mom gave us her blessing!"

Holding her close, he sighed, so overjoyed, "I heard the whole thing."

She was confused until he pointed to his ears and made her giggle. Turning to her mom, he smiled wide, "thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

Smiling back, she motioned to the other side of the house, "you can thank me by staying for dinner."

"Dinner would be great."

She left them alone and they just stood there holding each other. InuYasha closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe she's okay with us dating; it was the one thing I was worried about."

"Me too, but my mom has always been pretty cool."

Grabbing his hand, Kagome walked them into the living room and sat down, cozying up to his side. They watched her little brother get pulverized on his fighting game. InuYasha shook his head, "dude, you suck at this."

Sota threw the controller down, "I'd like to see you do better."

Smirking, InuYasha took the controller, but Kagome grabbed another one and pressed the button for player two. Sota laughed, "Kagome's playing!? Man, you are so screwed! No one can beat her!"

Side glancing at his girlfriend, he grinned, "challenge accepted."

Raising a brow, she gave him a knowing smile, "don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Seven matches and three interchangeable characters later, InuYasha stared in shock as her character dealt the finishing blow.

"How did you do that?"

Shrugging, she put the controller down, "I don't know, I've just always been good at fighting games."

Grabbing her by the hip, he pulled her close to his side, "I think it's your competitive nature."

She curled into the warmth of his chest, "you're probably right."

"Probably?"

InuYasha lightly touched her side and elicited an eruption of giggles as he attacked the ticklish skin. Kagome squirmed and laughed as she tried to reach any part of him that may be ticklish. Suddenly, her hand brushed the inside of his thigh towards his knee and an involuntary noise escaped his mouth.

"Was that a tickle spot, Inu?"

He stilled and shook his head rather unconvincingly. She narrowed her eyes, "it looks like I found a sensitive area, so what would happen if I did this?"

She lightly ran her hand up his thigh, but he stopped her, "it's not tickling me and you should definitely stop, or we're going to have an embarrassing situation."

Confused, she looked down at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

Thankfully, Sota had gotten up earlier, so InuYasha told her to look down, "that's what I mean. I don't want to have a raging hard-on through dinner."

Turning a deep shade of red, she quickly looked away, "sorry! I didn't know."

It's funny, he never thought that innocent obliviousness was cute, until Kagome at that moment. He wrapped his arm around her waist and found a funny movie for them to watch. She curled up to him and laid her hand on his chest, "this is so perfect."

"Yeah, it is."

About thirty minutes later, Kiori, Kagome's mother, told them dinner was ready. Throughout the meal there was laughter from Kiori telling embarrassing stories of Kagome as a little girl, and a little brother and sister banter to top it off. Smiling, InuYasha wished it had been like this at his house growing up, but he didn't like to dwell on it, so instead he joined in the conversation.

"I bet Kagome was clumsy as a kid too."

That earned him a slap on the arm from his girlfriend while Kiori giggled.

"She was! I constantly watched her to make sure she didn't trip or fall into a hole somewhere. She has gotten a lot better about it though."

Kagome pursed her lips and crossed her arms in a childlike manner, "gee, thanks Mom; I'm really feeling your vote of confidence in my ability to be a functioning adult."

Kagome's sarcastic comment had everyone laughing, including herself. All in all, it was a wonderful night they would cherish forever.

Walking him to the door, she beamed at her boyfriend and reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so happy you came over, Inu."

Usually, he wouldn't let anyone give him a nickname, but 'Inu' sounded so cute and endearing coming from her, "I had a good time, and it was nice to be able to openly treat you like a girlfriend."

Grabbing her waist, he caressed her cheek and bent down to feel the softness of her lips one more time before leaving.

Kagome watched him walk away and sighed in happiness. Somehow, in avoiding him and their pull to each other, she fell in love…Kagome Higurashi, twelfth grade student, had fallen in love with InuYasha Takahashi, her teacher.

InuYasha got home and sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. The events of the day were almost too good to be true. Getting ready for bed, he laid there on the soft comforter, and looked over to the empty spot next to him, wishing he could feel Kagome's warm body and hold her close as they fell asleep…maybe one day that will happen. The thought made him smile as sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Ch 5 And So It Begins

The next day, Kagome got dressed and couldn't stop smiling and humming to herself. Kiori grinned and shook her head, knowing that her daughter had finally been bitten by the love bug.

Making her way to school, she met up with Sango and Suki, who couldn't help noticing how bubbly she was, so Suki elbowed her.

"You have to tell me what's happened. I've never seen you like this, I mean, you're practically glowing!"

"Am I?"

She giggled nervously as they approached the school. There he was in all his half-demon glory, waiting for her at the top of the steps. He spotted her immediately and smirked, noticing the adorable blush on her cheeks. She ducked her head down as they passed, making sure to hide her smile.

"Higurashi."

"Mr. Takahashi."

He followed in after them and kept his expression trained into his usual lazy grin, nodding to the students who greeted him, but he was intensely aware of his girlfriend just a few feet ahead of him…and that ridiculously short skirt of hers. Before their 'moment' in his truck, he never gave the length of the skirts much thought, but he saw demon and human males instinctually turn their heads to watch the graceful upward swing of the pleaded material, hoping to get a glimpse of Kagome's panties. He stopped himself from growling and quickly made his way to class.

Kagome took down notes and acted as normal as possible but was so surprised about the things she could remember just because he was teaching it. Suki furrowed her brows as she watched Kagome; since when did she get so good in history? Of course! She must have a hot tutor and fell in love with him, that would explain the perkiness and glowing! That had to be it! Suki decided to wait until lunch to ask about it.

At lunch, InuYasha pretended to focus on the other teachers' conversations as he ate, but he was keenly aware of the wolf demon sauntering over to Kagome.

"Hey, babe, what day did you want to go out?"

Kagome tried not to flinch away from his touch when he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I've thought about it, and I don't think it's a good idea."

Turning to face him, she saw a spark of something in his bright blue eyes, something that made her hair stand on end. He schooled his expression and his grip on her waist tightened, "why would it be a bad idea now? You already agreed, so what makes you think you can back out now?"

He spoke low enough for only her to hear, but she could make out the restrained hostility and tried to stand up, but he held her in place, "let me go, Kouga."

His grip intensified to a painful level and Kagome felt tears form in her eyes, but refused to give him the satisfaction of making a sound, "I won't let you back out."

Looking up, she locked eyes with InuYasha and within seconds, he was behind them, "Ookami, take your hands off Higurashi this instant!"

Kouga lifted his hands up and Kagome slumped in pain, drops of blood staining her uniform on the sides. InuYasha fought for self-control as every muscle in his body tensed with fury, wanting to destroy the wolf demon that harmed her.

"Higurashi, let's get you to the nurse's office, and I'll tell the principal what happened."

Before she could reply, she fainted from the pain and InuYasha picked her up bridal style, not caring about the looks from everyone.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome felt the bandage around her waist and hissed as it stung.

"Be careful, Kagome."

Looking beside her, she smiled and reached out to hold his hand, "thank you for saving me, Inu."

Gritting his teeth, he glared at her bandage, "I hate that the wolf even touched you, but hurting you like he did…it took everything in me not to kill him."

"Yeah, but then you would go to prison and we wouldn't be together."

Smirking, he lifted her hand and softly kissed it, "you make a valid point."

Just then, Sango and Suki came rushing in and paused, staring in shock at the scene; InuYasha stilled, Kagome's hand poised at his lips and she was turned towards him looking quite cozy. Letting go of her hand, InuYasha got up and cleared his throat, trying to hide the redness on his face from being caught.

"It looks like your friends are here now, so I'll leave you in their care, Higurashi."

He made a quick escape, leaving Kagome to the strange looks and, no doubt, onslaught of questions from her closest friends, but Sango surprised them all.

Giving Kagome a big smile, she came over and hugged her, "I'm not going to ask what's going on with you two, because I know when the time is right, you'll tell us and we should respect that."

Suki seemed outraged, "But-"

"No buts! Kagome has a right to her privacy and I would want the same courtesy if I was in her shoes."

Groaning in disappointment, Suki slumped over the bed, "fine, then at least tell us what happened at lunch. Why did you faint?"

Kagome lifted her shirt and showed them her wrapped up sides, "Kouga decided to show me how unhappy he was with my decision not to go on a date with him."

Well, that answer started a huge 'hate Kouga' fan club and Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at the enthusiasm they both had in creating a scheme to take out vengeance on him.

InuYasha almost made it to his class when Sesshomaru stopped him, "I heard what happened."

Growling, the hanyou had to keep himself from punching the nearest wall, "that wolf demon deserves a fate worse than death. If I hadn't been there to stop it, who knows what could have happened."

"Yes, Ookami will be disciplined accordingly, but I wanted to speak to you about a way to get Higurashi off your mind."

Fat chance of that.

"What way?"

"I have set up a date for you tomorrow night."

"No can do, I have too many papers to grade and not enough time to do it in."

"Well, how about next week?"

"I'll have to check my schedule. I had to take a rain check on a double with Miroku too, so I'll have to make it up to him first."

"A double with Miroku? I didn't think the pervert kept steady girlfriends."

InuYasha smirked, "neither did I, but he's really taken with this one."

The dog demon just nodded his head, "good, now, how is Higurashi?"

"Her side has puncture wounds and bruises, but it'll heal."

Sesshomaru walked away and InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, he didn't suspect anything between him and Kagome.

Getting home, Kagome ate, showered, and dressed in her pjs when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey! So, I was trying to think of something for us to do that would cheer you up, or take your mind off what happened today."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we go out tomorrow night? We can go wherever you want."

"I would honestly like to, but…um, I have plans."

"Plans, like with your secret boyfriend?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Okay, okay. I get it, just have fun with your man and I'll talk to you later, chica."

Giggling, they said their goodnights and Kagome was laying in her bed, thinking about InuYasha. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Smiling wide, she tried to contain her joy, "InuYasha, it's so good to hear your voice."

"How are your wounds?"

"They sting, but it's not too bad."

"Thank goodness."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, I was just laying here on my bed, wishing you were with me."

She giggled, laying down on her bed and bit her bottom lip.

"Aww, I wish I was too."

"Just you wait, Kagome. One day, I'm going to bring you here, lay you down, and make sweet passionate love to you. And when morning comes, you'll be curled up against me with my arms around you."

"It sounds perfect."

"That's what I've thought about every night when I look at the empty side of my bed, how beautiful you would look laying there beside me."

"And you just couldn't keep it to yourself anymore, so you had to finally tell me?"

"That, and I'm curious if you have similar thoughts."

Biting her lip again, she turned her head to the other side of the bed, "I do, in fact, I go to bed and dream of you every night, only to wake up and know you aren't here."

"God, Kagome, I'm going crazy with wanting you…just four months."

"Four months?"

"Four months until you graduate, and then I can finally have all of you."

Laughing uncomfortably, Kagome gulped, "well, about that. If you heard everything my Mom and I talked about, then you know that she wants me to wait until marriage before making love. Of course, I'm not saying that I'm expecting you to marry me or anything, wait this is all coming out wrong."

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't see it going somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I see a future for us. I've dated girls before, but you're the only one that has gotten under my skin like this. When we kissed in the club, it was like something dormant awakened in me and I knew then it would be a fight with myself to keep my distance when every part of me wanted you in the best and worst ways possible."

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, so excited and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, Inu, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I've never had a boyfriend before and I was never interested in anyone, until you. And I know that I'm falling for you."

She heard him let out a deep breath, "wow, it's nice to hear you say that."

"I guess you were worried about how I felt?"

"Yeah, because it hadn't been very long at all, and I didn't want to scare you off."

"What made you think that?"

Smirking, he sighed, "well, most of the time, humans do the whole casual dating and if they fall in love, it isn't always at first sight. I didn't want to send you screaming for the hills."

Kagome stayed silent for a minute, and InuYasha was starting to worry, "Kagome? You there?"

She couldn't keep her giggles in any longer.

"Oh, Inu, I'm more into you than you realize if you think that would scare me away. My attraction to you is so intense I was losing my mind trying to stay away. Now, you can run for the hills."

He rolled his eyes, "actually, I want to do the opposite. I just want to run straight over to your house, wrap you in my arms, and never let go. But I guess I'll settle for going out with my lovely girlfriend this weekend."

Smiling, she giggled, "that would be wonderful."

"It's a date then. Well, you better get some sleep, I… uh… sleep well, Kagome."

Her face fell a little, "goodnight to you as well."

Hanging up, Kagome rolled over and closed her eyes, maybe she confessed too early? After all, they had only been dating a couple of days. Still, maybe he was in love and just didn't feel comfortable saying it. It's okay though, he knew she loved him and that was enough for her.


	6. Ch 6 Waiting

After a couple of months, they had a very nice routine at school and at her house. They would act like that proper teacher and student at school, until they got those little moments on the roof to be together.

They shared little kisses and touches and enjoyed every minute before the bell rang. Kagome snuggled into his chest as they looked out at the sky.

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

Turning around to face him, she smiled softly, "after graduation, what do you think will happen with us?"

Taken a bit off guard, he scratched the back of his head, "well, you wouldn't be my student anymore, so I guess we would become open about our relationship."

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lifting her face up to his, he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips onto hers, reveling in the taste and feel of her. Life was really and truly…perfect.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and they had to get back to class, but once there, things should have gone like normal, and yet Kagome could not get the feel of his hands out of her mind! Watching him standing up and teaching, she studied those hands and bit her lip, squeezing her crossed legs tighter together when the familiar heat seared her insides. Those hands weren't the only thing she desired; his arms so strong and lean as they held her gently, that chest so hard and comforting, his ridiculous abs that twitched whenever she touched them, and that neck which seemed to beg to be nibbled and licked by her as she watched the rhythmic pulse point.

He sat down after the lecture and glanced over at her, fighting back a groan as her arousal hung strong and sweet in the air; not only that, but she was also scorching him with those deep blue eyes filled with desire for him, and those lips that were teasing the end of her pencil as she had her legs crossed, showing so much skin when the little skirt moved up her thighs. Kagome hunched over slightly, making evident just how big her chest really was, but the silly girl had no idea how seductive she looked, and if she didn't stop staring like that, he was going to lose control!

Soon, the bell rang and everyone filed out of class, but Kagome slowly put her things up and waited for them to be the only ones left.

Before she could even move, InuYasha jumped up and shut the door, locking it behind him and shutting the lights off, the afternoon sun being the only light illuminating them.

In an instant, he was on her, devouring her sweet mouth and gripping her sensual curves. Kagome returned with her own heated movements as she forced his mouth open to taste him and lifted his collared shirt to feel his solid rippling abs.

Both were in their own Heaven as InuYasha trailed one hand down to her thigh, pulling up her skirt so he could feel the roundness of her bottom, squeezing it and pulling her closer so she could feel what she was doing to him.

Kagome moaned and whimpered when his stiffness pressed intimately against her heated core.

Breaking the kiss, he had to get a handle on this situation, "Kagome, we…have to stop."

"Why, Inu?"

The little whine in her voice and her adorable pout of those thoroughly kissed lips, almost did him in, but he took his hands away from her backside and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "because we promised your mom we would wait, and I want her to know she can trust me."

That sobered her up as she sank into his embrace, "two more months, and then I'll no longer be your student… then, I can be all yours."

Lifting her chin with his fingers, he possessed her mouth, putting his claim on her, "you're already mine, don't forget that."

Two could play that game, and Kagome grinned as she trailed her hands down his chest, stomach, and stopping to trace the outline of his v-shaped hip indentions, loving the surprised intake of breath from him, "and don't you forget that you're also mine."

Taking her hands in his, he smirked down at her, shaking his head, "when did you become so bold and possessive?"

Lowering her eyes, she hid the blush on her cheeks, "when I realized I had something so precious to lose."

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead before walking to the window, thankful to see Sesshomaru's car was gone.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

Turning to face her, InuYasha grinned, "what do you think your mom is making for dinner tonight?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her books and waited at the door, "whatever it is, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

They got to her house in record time and Kiori welcomed them both with a gentle smile, "how was school?"

InuYasha and Kagome helped her set the table, which had become their routine. Kagome smiled at the memory of their 'moment' in the classroom, "same old same old, a pretty normal day really."

Next to her, InuYasha chuckled, until he felt his girlfriend's elbow hit his side and his laughing immediately turned to coughing, "uh, yeah, it was just a boring day with quizzes and lectures."

Laughing softly, Kiori shook her head, "you two are so obvious."

Both looked up and spoke, "we are?"

They were much like dears in headlights at the moment, and her mom crossed her arms with a big smile, "I'm sure you both find a lot of enjoyment in being together in class, even though you do have to try and hide your relationship."

Nodding her head, Kagome smiled wide, "you are so right! We can't put anything passed you, Mom."

Glancing at each other, they were both thankful she didn't figure out how 'heavy' their petting had gotten that day.

At dinner, everything seemed like the usual chatter, but InuYasha had a hard time keeping calm as Kagome gripped his thigh from under the table. It was very obvious for them that things had reached an intense level and keeping their hands off each other was becoming very difficult.

They were finally excused from the table and Kagome ran up the stairs, holding InuYasha's hand, until she reached her room and shut the door. She slammed him against the door with the force of her kiss, shocking the hell out of him, but he recovered from the surprise and lifted her legs up, walking her over to the bed and laying her down.

Running his hand up her leg, he played with the string of her panties, sending shivers up her spine and he wanted more than ever to pull that tiny piece of cloth down and delve into her sweet core.

"Kagome, of God, you're driving me crazy."

Said girl was too busy undoing the buttons of his shirt, dying to feel his hot skin, "Inu, I want you so bad, baby."

Well, that comment had him growling with desire as he lifted up her uniform shirt and moved her bra out of the way, exposing her naked creamy breasts. He licked and sucked, even nibbled on her pink peaks, loving every satisfied sound that came from her. He was starting to feel drunk with want for her, and Kagome wasn't doing much better.

She leaned up and kissed on his neck, making him hiss, "Kagome, you don't understand what you're doing."

Biting him slightly, she tentatively licked and nibbled his neck, not able to get enough. InuYasha pulled away so he could claim her delicious lips, and stop her menstruations on his neck before he lost all control.

He broke the kiss and laid his head on her shoulder, breathing heavy, "it's getting harder and harder to resist claiming you."

Rubbing his ears, she closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths, "I know what you mean; I've even started to dream about making love with you, and it's always on my mind anymore."

They stayed like that for a while longer, but Kiori started coming up the stairs and they quickly had to adjust their clothing before she opened the door.

"Dear, it's time to go to bed, and do keep your door open for now on. I know I can trust you, but we must be sure to still follow the rules of the house."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry about that. I'm going to walked him out now."

"Always a pleasure to see you InuYasha, and dinner will be an Italian dish tomorrow."

"Can't wait, Mrs. Higurashi."

After InuYasha said his goodbyes with a quick kiss from Kagome, he got in his truck and took in a shaky breath, "how am I going to last?"


	7. Ch 7 Leave It To Sesshomaru

Waking up, InuYasha hopped in the shower and got dressed, anxious to make his way to the school so he could see her.

Walking with Sango and Suki, Kagome did her best to keep cool, but one look at him and she couldn't help the little smile and blush on her cheeks. He made every nerve in her jump at the scorching gaze of his molten gold eyes.

Bashfully, she waved at him, "good morning, Mr. Takahashi."

"Morning, Higurashi. You seem to be in a good mood."

Laughing, she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I had a very good night sleep, that's all. Anyway, see you in class."

Shaking his head and smirking, he followed them in and couldn't help noticing how brilliantly his girlfriend seemed to glow, and every guy seemed to also notice. Some even approached her and she gleefully turned them down, making it hard for the guys to be upset. What an incredible woman.

In class, there seemed to be a similar problem as the guys fought over who got to sit close to her. InuYasha raised a brow and felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"Everyone, take a seat! Anyone that doesn't have a seat in the next thirty seconds is going to be sent to the principal's office!"

All the boys found a seat, aggravated that they didn't win the match for any surrounding the lovely Kagome. She looked at him and said a silent 'thank you' before class began.

At the lunch table, Kagome played listlessly with her food with a big smile on her face, thinking of how possessive he was being last night. Just the way he claimed almost every part of her body with his strong hands.

Sango and Suki eyed her strangely, "Kagome?"

The girl looked up, "yes?"

Sango grinned at her, "I understand you are sublimely happy today, but you do still need food to sustain that body of yours."

"Oh, right, I'll eat."

InuYasha watched her under his lids as he ate and pretended to pay attention to the other teachers. Picking up his tray, he glanced at Kagome just long enough to lock eyes before he walked out. It was the sign she was waiting for as she sat in her seat for another few minutes. Standing up, she dumped her tray and acted like she was going to the restroom. It was the perfect strategy so they could meet on the roof again.

Anxiously, Kagome charged up the stairs and burst through the door, looking around for the sexy hanyou that stole her heart. Suddenly, she felt warm hands come around her waist, "took you long enough."

Turning, she leaned up and gave him a deep kiss, one that left him panting and grasping the back of her shirt. He took in a shaky breath and tried to squelch the need she awakened.

"How am I supposed to wait if you kiss me like that?"

Grinning, she ran her hand down his chest and stopped on his stomach, wanting so bad to know how he would feel in her hand. Funny, before she would never even think of boys, and now she was imagining the feel of his hardness; since when did she become so lewd?

InuYasha could tell where her thoughts were going and put a little distance between them, "Kagome, I can't be the only one trying to keep control. We agreed to wait until marriage. So, pull yourself together, babe."

Moving her hand down to hold his clawed one, she beamed at him, "you're right, and I love the sound of you calling me babe."

Just then, InuYasha's ears moved to the direction of the door, "someone's coming."

Formulating a plan, Kagome ran to the other side of the roof and pretended to have fallen asleep against the fence while he stayed in view of the entrance and looked out towards the sky. If it was a demon, they would smell her instantly, so hopefully they won't get suspicious. He heard the door open and someone approaching him.

"Is there a reason why you came to the roof, little brother?"

Smirking, the hanyou shrugged, "I just need some fresh air."

"No, you were thinking about her."

"Is it that obvious?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "InuYasha, do you have any idea the kind of career suicide you would be committing to be with her?"

"Yes, I know."

"You faced so much cruelty and ridicule during your schooling, so you could finally have a respectable job that you could be proud of; are you truly willing to throw all that away for some fevered infatuation?"

The hanyou was getting very angry as he glared at his brother, "I already said I know! I get your freaking point!"

Staring coldly at his little brother, Sesshomaru raised a brow, "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the gravity of the situation, should you feel…tempted to give into your more primal urges. If you did, all the respect you've gained will be destroyed."

Sesshomaru walked to the door and stopped, a ghost of a smile softening his face, "make sure Ms. Higurashi gets to class on time."

All this time, InuYasha was getting caught up in his desires and forgetting everything else. Kagome was worth it, but what kind of life could he have, or give her, if his reputation was destroyed?

Kagome got up and walked over to her love, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "that was a close one."

Something was wrong. He didn't try to hug her back, instead, he stayed rigid.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Something Sesshomaru said really spoke to me. You graduate soon, so maybe we should take a break until then. We could get back together after you're done with school, but we've only been dating a couple of months, so it should be easy to forget this for now."

She let go of him as if he had burned her, "what are you saying? After we got the okay from my mom, and I confessed my love, and we've shared so many intimate moments, you just want to end it? I mean, what if you find someone else before the two months are up?"

"If that happens, then we weren't meant to be."

Closing his eyes, he knew he couldn't look at her, or he would melt and forget about doing the right thing. He stayed silent, kept his back to her, and Kagome felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

She walked away and spoke before opening the door, "I hate that you're doing this to us and…I hate you so much right now I can't even stand to look at you!"

Those words cut very deep, and once he was finally alone, he sagged in defeat. It was the right thing to do, he knew it, but why did it feel so wrong?

Kagome showed up to class, red-rimmed, puffy eyed, and a solemn expression on her usually bright face. Sango and Suki were very concerned, but the girl seemed to be in a different place as she stared blankly at her desk. Somewhere in her cloudy mind, she knew they were trying to talk to her, but all the sounds around her were muffled and unclear, overpowered by the incessant beating of her heart.

InuYasha walked in and started his lesson, forcing himself to ignore Kagome. Said girl felt debilitating pain in her chest every time he spoke. Finally, enough was enough and Kagome got her things together, shoving her books in her bag, and walked out the classroom. It didn't matter that she missed class, or that she could get in trouble, what mattered was getting away from him.

She walked out to the parking lot, unaware of the eyes on her from the window, and kept on until she was at her house. Taking a bath, she allowed all the emotions she was holding in, to finally release and her body was wracked with sobs and trembles as her heart seemed to break, over and over again, the wound never healing, always staying fresh. Being away from him before was hard, but now, after experiencing firsts with him and falling so hard…it was too much.

He watched her walk off the school grounds, probably heading home, and he felt lower than dirt for hurting her so much. Unfortunately, the day had to keep moving at an agonizingly slow pace. It was then his phone rang.

Looking at who it was, he rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"


	8. Ch 8 Girl's Night Out?

Sango bolted out of class when the bell rang and ran over to Kagome's house. The dark-haired girl opened the door when someone knocked, surprised to see her best friend.

"Sango, hey."

She hugged Kagome tightly, "are you okay? I've never seen you walk out like that!"

Her poor friend couldn't hold it in anymore and collapsed in Sango's arms, "he broke up with me! My heart…it hurts so much, Sango!"

"It'll be okay, Kagome. I'm here for you."

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, until Kagome let her go and wiped her eyes, "thank you, and I'm sorry you had to see that."

Waving her hand, Sango grinned at her, "hey, I'm your bestie for a reason. And anyway, we are going to go out and having fun tonight, my treat. You don't have to think about him at all, okay?"

Wiping her eyes, Kagome smiled, "right! I'll go change."

"Wear something nice! I'm taking you to an expensive restaurant."

"Oooo, such a classy date."

They both laughed as Kagome ran upstairs and Sango walked across the street to her house, making sure both of them were dressed to impress. Kagome tried to be quick, making sure her black halter dress was all smoothed out and put on her three-inch high- heeled black suede ankle boots. Looking in the hall mirror, she checked her smoky eye makeup and clipped one side of her hair, leaving curled dark tendrils at her temple. The sparkly berette was just the right touch as she put sparkling chandelier earrings on with matching choker and bracelet. Hurting or not, she was bound to go out with her best friend and try to forget…even if it was just for a night.

Maybe she overdid it. Seeing her mom and brother, she looked around, "where's Sango?"

"She just ran to her house and then she was coming back for you, dear."

"Okay, so…how do I look?"

Kiori smiled sadly at her daughter, "lovely, but is there no way for you and InuYasha to make up?"

Her mother got to hear everything when Kagome got out of the bath and gave a sympathetic and sad smile. Kiori had hoped they could stick it out til the end, having never seen her daughter so happy and so open before.

Giving her a forlorn expression, Kagome sighed, "not any time soon, Mom."

Sota shook his head, "that sucks, because he was awesome."

"Yes, that's too bad. I thought you two were going to make it."

Kagome was about to say more when Sango burst through the door, wearing a violet empire waist mid-length spaghetti strap dress with black strappy heels, pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and hair long, cascading down her slender back. Kagome never saw her friend put forth so much effort in her appearance before, "you ready, Kagome?"

"Yeah."

Turning to her mom, she gave her a small smile, "we'll talk about it some more later, okay?"

Kiori just smiled at her sweet daughter, "alright, dear. You two have fun."

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away, "don't worry, Mrs. Higurashi! I'll keep her safe."

Getting in the car, Kagome giggled and looked over at her friend, "you must be planning to snag a guy tonight."

Winking at Kagome, she turned around, "you never know, anyway, I have reservations for us."

Kagome stared out the window, "reservations where?"

Sango shook her head and grinned, "uh uh, it's a surprise."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned the radio on, "fine, but it better be some place nice. I didn't get all 'dolled up' for nothing."

That made Sango laugh as they made their short journey to the restaurant.

"Wow, Sango, this is nice! How could you afford it with your weekend job?"

Shrugging, she entered and asked for one of the rounded booths whispering something to the waiter that Kagome couldn't hear, but waved it off as they were seated.

Kagome lifted the menu up and studied it, unaware of the people approaching, until Sango pushed the menu down, "Kagome, this is my boyfriend, Miroku, and this is…"

Glancing up, the poor girl turned three shades of red, one darker than the other.

InuYasha was staring in disbelief at two things, one, Miroku's girlfriend, his student, Sango Hanada, and two, his blind date was Kagome!

"Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

He put his hand out, pretending like it was their first-time meeting. Kagome blinked a couple of times before forcing a smile and taking his hand, surprised to see him bring it up to kiss. Shockwaves of pleasure hummed in her body like an electric current of yearning and desire, betraying the agony in her heart.

Gulping, the hanyou moved to sit next to her, surprised at his need to feel close to her once more.

Miroku watched them with a big smile, "well, I don't think you'll have a problem forgetting things tonight."

Sango laughed nervously as he scooted in close to her, "same goes for Kagome. Just have fun and stop thinking about your broken heart, okay?"

Turning red, she sputtered her words out, "wha, what do ya mean, Sango? I never said anything about…"

Sango waved her hand dismissively, "save it. What kind of bestie would I be if I couldn't see your emotional pain?"

InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and she jerked her head to face him, wanting to hate him, knowing she should, but when she gazed into his golden depths, it tore down the walls she tried desperately to build. A tear trickled down her cheek, but he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I could get over it and move on, but I'm not strong enough to endure this."

Sango watched with her mouth open, and the pieces of the puzzle finally started coming together.

Miroku leaned into her and smiled, "InuYasha seems like a good match for her. Maybe now he can get over that student of his."

Swallowing hard, Sango cleared her throat, "Kagome?"

The dark-haired girl turned to her friend and knew she'd been found out, "please Sango, you can't tell anyone. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but the least amount of people that knew, the better. Do…do you forgive me?"

"On one condition."

InuYasha held Kagome's hand on the table and looked at her, "we're listening."

Glaring at her teacher, Sango pointed a finger at him, "First of all…stop breaking her heart. If you want to be together then just do it! However, if I find out you're just using my friend to get your rocks off, then I'll personally castrate you, teacher or not."

The young girl lifted up a butter knife to get her point across. InuYasha gulped hard and then looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, will you walk outside with me for a second?"

Sango raised a brow as her friend scooted out of the booth, "Kagome, you're really going with him?"

Nodding, Kagome pleaded with her eyes for understanding as InuYasha waited at the entrance for her.

Poor Miroku had no idea what was going on, "wow, I had no idea my hanyou friend worked so fast. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight."

Turning to him, Sango sighed, "you're hopelessly oblivious, babe."

Outside with Kagome and InuYasha, she stood a foot away from him and crossed her arms.

"What is it? Didn't you say all you needed to earlier?"

Closing his eyes, he groaned in frustration, "did you really think I wanted to end it?"

"That's usually what it means when you break up with someone, oh yeah, and mention that we may not even get back together."

Right…she did have a point.

Looking at her, he furrowed his brows, "I may be a teacher, but I don't know everything and this (he gestured back and forth, pointing to her then him) is way beyond my expertise. I'm so messed up inside! My feelings towards you could ruin everything I've worked for!"

Moving close to him at a slow steady stride, she got in his face with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before. And just in case you have forgotten, you weren't the only one taking risks here; I could be just as ruined as you, but the difference is that I'm willing to live dangerously as long as I can be held in your arms…as long as I can have you."

Gazing into her midnight blue depths, InuYasha stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds, unsure how to answer, and so amazed by her passion.

"I'm… I'm tired of hurting both of us, and as much as I want to be with you, we both need to really think about what's at stake here. My job, reputation, and life…your school reputation and this could even follow you into college; your beautiful name could be tainted if we were found out."

Lifting her shaking hand, she dared to glide her fingers down his jawline, "I'm willing to take any persecution as long as I can still be with you."

This day, had been nothing short of the longest emotional rollercoaster of their lives, and this on and off situation wasn't good for either of them. Stepping back, Kagome took a deep breath in and gave him a straight face.

"Let's enjoy this night for now, like a real blind date, then tomorrow we can meet and finally figure out what we want to do, okay?"

Kagome possessed a maturity and grace he never saw in her before, and all he could do was nod and smile softly at her, offering his arm.

"Will you come back to the table with me?"

Taking his arm, she agreed, surprised to hear him softly whisper to her, "you look incredible tonight. I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

Smirking, she elbowed him a little, "you don't look so bad yourself."


	9. Ch 9 The Proposal

Returning to the booth, InuYasha let Kagome sit first and followed her in, making sure to keep his distance so she could have a good time without inner turmoil, but she had other plans.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and laid her hand on the top of his thigh. He jerked his head down to look at her hand, happy but confused.

Laughing at the silly bickering of Sango and Miroku, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango, give it a rest! You know how much you're enjoying being with him… I can see it written all over your face."

The beautiful brunette reddened considerably more, "Kagome! Why would you out your bestie like that?"

With complete calm and seriousness, Kagome shook her head and looked on sadly, "because you should spend time together being true to each other and true to yourself."

Scrunching her eyes, Sango turned her head slightly, "okay, who are you and what have you done with Kagome? I love the girl, but she's never been this deep and insightful before."

Same gloomy expression on her sweet face, Kagome shrugged, "I've never felt anything deep enough to evoke those thoughts, until recently. In my situation, I can say that I'm going to cherish every precious moment with him, because you never know if it will be the last time."

Miroku nodded, "quite right! Your friend is very mature, Sango, and it should come as no surprise that I'm…"

Turning her gaze to him, she held his hand and looked into his deep blue eyes sparkling with something so raw and intense she couldn't stop the little gasp, "you're what?"

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I'm in love with you, Sango. You've given me three of the best weeks of my entire life and I never want it to end."

Suddenly, he was out of the booth and on one knee with a little box in his hand. He lifted the top to reveal a mesmerizing princess-cut diamond ring, "Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Surprised and shocked, her eyes softened as she gazed at his excited expression, "Miroku, I…I don't know what to say. There's so much we still don't know about each other, and there's a few things I should probably tell you."

"Sango, do you love me?"

Gazing into his loving face, she nodded and smiled. Miroku, cupped her cheek, "then that's all I need to know. Marry me and make me the happiest man that has ever, and will ever live."

She teared up and smiled brightly at him, "oh, Miro, yes I will!"

Not even waiting or the ring, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, so overwhelmed with joy.

Kagome wiped her own tears as she watched her best friend's moment, "it's wonderful to see the effects true love can have on someone. I know God will bless them with many sweet memories."

InuYasha glanced down at the girl he loved and knew his decision…. the world be damned!

Kissing the top of her head, he laced their fingers together, "you'll know that joy one day."

"You really think so?"

He brought her hand to his lips, "definitely."

The rest of the night was spent having fun at the movies, walking in the park, and then it was time to go home. InuYasha was happy she chose to ride with him as he pulled up to her house, "here we are."

She glanced at the stairs and turned to him, "I'd like to see your place, Inu. Can I visit with you for a bit before you take me home?"

Mouth open, he looked at the stairs then back at her, "are you sure?"

Smiling wide, she moved to kiss him lightly, savoring the feel of his soft lips, and memorizing every delicious tingle he provoked in her.

InuYasha groaned and almost whimpered when she broke it to turn the key, starting the engine back up.

Driving off, he quickly weaved through traffic to make his way to his apartment in record time, and looked over at Kagome, "this is my apartment building."

She looked at it and nodded, "are you going to invite me in?"

That got him jumping out of his truck and running over to open the door for her. He offered his hand, which she gladly took as she slid out and walked with him to his door.

Once in, Kagome took her jacket off and draped it over one of his chairs before going to sit on his bed, smiling a little as she looked at his open concept one-bedroom apartment, "you place is nice."

Looking over, he gulped hard as he watched the end of her dress ride up those delicious thighs when she crossed her legs… on his bed.

After making some tea, he poured her a cup and couldn't help noticing the adorable blush on her cheeks, "here you go."

Handing her the cup, he saw the slight tremble in her hands and sat down, clasping her other hand in his, "hey, it's okay. I'm not expecting anything but your company."

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, so full of gentleness and possibly… love?

"I know, and I love you for that."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Kagome claimed his lips in a startingly passionate kiss. Before he became void of all thought, InuYasha took the cup of tea and set it down, wrapping his arms around her.

It was pure bliss to caress and love on her sweetly as they kiss, but then he felt her trying to take off his jacket, "wait, what are you doing?"

Kagome moved her lips to his neck, moaning at the taste of him, before nibbling the sweet spot, "I would think it's obvious."

She whispered into his neck as she sucked and lightly bit the now sensitive flesh. InuYasha gripped her hips as shockwaves of pleasure ran through him, "if you keep this up… it's going to be very difficult to stop."

In response, she nit down harder before lifting her face to look at him, "then don't. I want all of you and everything you can give me."

Her heated gaze and steely resolve became his undoing as he pushed her softly down onto his bed. Hovering above her, InuYasha looked her up and down, licking his lips before smirking, "I've dreamed of this moment so many times that it doesn't feel real."

Grabbing his hand, she firmly placed it over her breast, "does that feel real enough?"

Kagome stood up and slipped out of her dress, revealing a black lacey bra and panty set, before laying back down and unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. Gazing at the beauty before him, he let her undo his shirt all the way, then took off his pants to discover red briefs tight in all the right places. She gulped loudly while staring at the one place dying to be inside her… was he going to fit?

InuYasha got back on the bed and lightly grazed his claws over her ribs, eliciting a hiss from her as chills erupted on her delicate flesh, made highly sensitive by his pleasurable claws now running up and down her body. Kagome moaned and shook with desire, "InuYasha…please!"

Quickly, he unclasped her bra and marveled at her round milky breasts, before moving his mouth over the peak of each one, giving equal attention to both and loving the feel of Kagome writhing under him.

He was so hot and ready for her that it was painful!

Moving down, InuYasha slid off her panties and was overwhelmed with the honey-sweet smell of her arousal, knowing she was more than ready for him. Kagome watched as he finally took off the last barrier between them and climbed on top of her as she spread her toned legs wide for him.

No guidance was needed as his stiffness found her hot center, yearned to feel more.

"This is it, no coming back from it."

Leaning up, Kagome kissed him with all the passion she had, "please continue, my love."

One last deep breath and he swiftly entered her, shaking from the amazing sensation overflowing in him.

Kagome winced as he broke her maidenhood and held tightly to him, making sure he didn't move yet as the burning pain overrode pleasure at the moment.

Sensing her discomfort, he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin, eyelids, and finally a sweet tender kiss to her lips, hoping to convey everything he felt for her.

She kissed him back and felt her passion rise as the pain finally faded and she squirmed under him.

Understanding, he pulled out slowly and back in, increasing in pace as Kagome whimpered and moaned seductively underneath him, spurring on his own pleasure as her hot wet walls formed tightly around him, feel better than anything he could have imagined.

They continued a steady rhythm building up to the euphoric release as Kagome screamed his name and bit into his neck as she rode through the ecstasy of finally being one with the only person she'd ever love.

InuYasha felt his own peak coming and suddenly blacked out, not coming to until hours later with Kagome being cradled in his arms.

Furrowing his brows, he felt his neck and smirked, "I never would have guessed you to be a biter."

She nuzzled his neck and draped her leg over his. Smiling softly, he kissed the top of her head and pulled his blanket up to cover them.

So strange, he'd had sex before, but never blacked out from too much pleasure. Shrugging it off, InuYasha rolled over to his side and pulled her in, crushing her to his chest, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, how many guys could say they found their soulmate?

That thought made him smile before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When morning came, Kagome awakened, still in the arms of her love and smiled sadly, knowing what she was about to do was for the best; she loved him too much to have him risk all the hard work to be respected by others. If she did love him, then she would do what's best for him, just like he tried to do, for her, on the school roof.

Slowly opening his eyes, InuYasha grinned down at her, "good morning."

"Morning."

She could feel him start to roam his hands over her, stirring the heat and causing her cheeks to flush, "InuYasha, I'm still sore."

It was an innocent lie, but thankfully he believed her, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I must have been rougher than I thought, but it only gets better from here. Next time won't have any pain."

Biting her lip, she sat up and put her bra and panties on, then turned to look at him, "would you like some breakfast?"

Grinning wide, InuYasha sat up and put his pj pants on, "you just rest some more and I'll make something, okay?"

Before she could answer, he was already in the kitchen with some eggs out. Kagome smiled softly and watched him cook with a goofy grin on his handsome face. To anyone looking, they would appear as any normal couple in their first home, but Kagome had to push down those kind of thoughts… it would only hurt later.

"Breakfast is served!"

InuYasha put the food on a tray and walked over, placing it in front of her on the bed, "we have scrambled eggs with a small bowl of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, and a glass of orange juice."

Smiling softly, she licked her lips, "thank you, it looks wonderful."

Laying down next to her, InuYasha ate from his plate and pulled her close, "last night was beyond anything I've ever experienced. It, well, it felt like my first time all over again. Maybe because it was with the girl I'm meant to be with."

Staying silent, Kagome leaned into him and ate the yummy breakfast, enjoying the time she had with him. He was so over-the-moon about everything and Kagome ached over what she was about to do, but maybe he would understand.

After finishing, she got up and washed her dishes before turning to him, wearing one of his button-downs.

"InuYasha, can we talk?"

Getting up, he made his way over to her, gently gripping her hips as he gazed into her sapphire eyes, "what is it?"

His hands' warmth seeped deep into her, but she tried to ignore it, "I don't want you to risk everything for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You've gone through so much for so many years just to gain the respect and status you have now. This relationship can ruin all of that, so… I think you were right."

His heart stopped, "right about what?"

Here it goes.

"About us breaking up and waiting for me to graduate."

"But I don't want that anymore. I want to be with you more than anything and I don't care about what other people think!"

Gripping his arms, she took a deep breath, "I do. What kind of future can we have if there's nothing but ridicule from others? I want a normal relationship and that can never happen with you being my teacher."

He was stunned by how painful her words felt as she slipped out of his grasp and put her dress and shoes on, "I'll see you in class on Monday, Mr. Takahashi."

Leaving his apartment, she felt her knees buckle as she crumpled to the floor, but did her best to stand back up and get to her house quickly.

InuYasha stood there in his kitchen and felt something in him 'crack' as the shock gave way to true realization that his Kagome just broke up with him, after the most amazing night of his life.

Monday came much quicker than either one of them wanted as InuYasha waited outside the school for Kagome and her friends, still obligated to watch out for her in the morning, but when he saw her coming, the sharpest pain he'd ever felt hit him and he lowered his head as they came up. Kagome clasped her hand over her chest and averted her eyes as they entered the building.

Once in class, InuYasha tried to focus on his lesson, but the internal agony made his thoughts too jumbled and he finally called for a silent study class. Covering his face with his hands, he looked over at Kagome through his lashes and sighed. She seemed fine, but something told him that she was in pain as well; even her skin had lost its normal rosy complexion.

When class ended, Kagome made her way to the Principal's office and closed her eyes to strum up the courage she needed to do this. Taking on a serious expression, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

InuYasha couldn't stop shaking his leg at lunch as he watched her, angry and confused with her actions…all of them. Sesshomaru approached him before lunch to let him know that Kagome was being moved to another class, per her request.

Practically growling, he saw a student named Bankotsu, walk up to her and the hanyou squeezed his empty can of soda into nothing.

Kagome smiled politely, "what can I do for you, Bankotsu?"

He sat down and draped his arm around her, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me tonight."

Glancing at her friends, she smiled wide, "we'd love to!"

"We?"

"Yeah! I don't go anywhere without my friends, so we'll see you around seven at my house."

The girls smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, knowing they would be helping her out of a sticky situation. So, Bankotsu laughed nervously, "great! The more the merrier, right? Right, I'm gonna go grab some lunch and I'll see you three tonight."

As he walked away, Kagome let out the breath she was holding, "wow, that was interesting."

Suki tilted her head and watched him walk away, "well, if you don't want him, then I'll take him off your hands."

Eyes going wide, Kagome grinned mischievously, "I think we can arrange that."

That whole afternoon was rough for the poor hanyou and he needed to face facts, until he was over Kagome, teaching seemed to be an impossible task, so he went to Sesshomaru's office after class and asked for a sabbatical for the rest of the year.

"And what brought this on suddenly?"

"I'm overworked and not able to focus. If I can't focus then I can't properly teach."

The full demon saw his brother's dark circles under his eyes and the pallor of his skin, "has something happened? You don't look well."

"Look, are you going to give me a sabbatical or what?! Because I don't want to lose my job, but I can't teach right now and… I don't want to fail the students."

There was true anguish in his golden eyes and the Sesshomaru that only ever showed emotions to his lovely girlfriend Rin, was now feeling pain for his younger brother.

"Fine, you may have your time off. How long?"

"To the end of the school year."

Turning back to his work, Sesshomaru shooed him out, "you have it, now go. I must make preparations for your substitute."

As InuYasha was making his way out, there she was, looking more beautiful than ever. He did his best to ignore her, but it even seemed like she couldn't avoid him either.

Walking up to him, she bowed in respect, "hello, Mr. Takahashi."

"Higurashi."

He debated whether or not to tell her about his sabbatical, but thought better of it.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now."

Kagome grabbed her chest as severe pain hit when he walked away, like there was an agonizing break inside. Turning around, she watched him open the door and leave school, "it's for the best. I know it is."

Her friends came up and Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "it still hurts to see him?"

"Sango, I've never felt anything more painful than this. It feels like I'm being ripped apart."

"Oh, Kagome. Are you sure this is the right decision? I mean, you both look terrible."

Standing up from her hunched over position, Kagome took a deep breath, "I can't be the catalyst to destroy all his hard-earned reputation and respect. If I did that, how could we have a normal happy life together, and what kind of person would that make me?"

"I get that, I really do, but is it worth the damage you're doing to him and yourself?"

Turning to the doors InuYasha had walked out of five minutes ago, Kagome sighed.

"I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long and tortuous time for the hanyou, but he had to go somewhere far enough away to not be tempted to see her.

Staring out the window of his hotel room, he watched the shoreline as dawn approached. Vivid array of colors bounced off the crashing waves and illuminated the landscape with an orange glow just when the sun finally started to rise.

"Kagome would love this view."

He turned away to his hanging wall calendar and crossed out another day, "two months to go."

Rubbing his neck, he looked at his schedule, something he decided to do so he could keep his mind off her.

"Let's see, today I'm supposed to learn how to surf, great."

Thus, he began his day with little enthusiasm.

Kagome laughed as Rin told story after story of the romantic gestures of her principal that went terribly wrong.

"I can't see the principal acting so… goofy."

"Oh, that's because he saves that lovable side for me."

Sipping some tea, Kagome smiled kindly at her, "I can't thank you enough for talking and spending so much time with me."

The dark-haired woman placed her hand over Kagome's, "it is my pleasure. Now, tell me, how long has it been?"

"Two months, and the pain hasn't subsided but I've just learned to live with it. Being here with you and Principal Takahashi has really helped."

"Well, if anyone knows about human and demon relationships, that would be me."

"So true!"

The girls continued to chat all through the afternoon.

Sango pouted as Miroku's phone rang, "tell them to call you back. We're in the middle of a movie."

"It's InuYasha."

That got her attention as she paused the movie, "go ahead."

Sitting back down on the couch, he cleared his throat and put it on speaker, "so, what's up, man?"

"Just got through ziplining for the first time."

"Wow! That sounds awesome!"

"I guess so. To tell you the truth though, I can't enjoy anything without her. It's been three months and I'm starting to feel like I'm losing my mind! She's all I think about and this stupid sharp pain in my chest isn't easing off. I want her so bad I'm dreaming about her every night."

"That sounds pretty serious. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Laying back on his bed, the hanyou stared at the ceiling, "what I've been doing, pining for her and waiting anxiously for the day I come home."

"You could just come home now."

"The temptation is too great! If I come back now, I'll end up at her house, begging to see her. I know because that's one of my dreams I keep having."

"Dude, this is a crazy mess you're in."

"What about you? How did you act when Sango told you she was a high school student?"

"What?! Sango's a high school student?!"

InuYasha was silent for a second, until he heard laughter on the other end. Miroku composed himself after a minute, "I honestly didn't care. We haven't done anything other than kiss, and we're going to be married next year. Her parents were a little reluctant at first, but when they saw us together, they started liking me. Really, everything's going great here."

"Awesome! I'm happy for you, man. I better get going. I have a date with a volcano."

"Yikes, have fun and don't fall in."

"Yep, see ya later."

After hanging up, Miroku pulled his woman close, "he's getting put through the ringer."

"So is she."

"Life would be so much simpler if they just got back together."

Adjusting the gown, Kagome did her best to look happy, even wearing makeup so no one could see the circles under her eyes. Turning around, she raised her arms and twirled, "what do you think?"

Her mom clapped and grabbed her phone, "I have to take a picture of you before the ceremony."

She smiled and posed for the picture, "okay, now we need to go."

Driving up to the school, they got out and Sango immediately saw them, running over to Kagome and giving her a big hug.

"Can you believe it?! We're actually graduating!"

"I know, it's great."

Moving away, the feisty brunette gripped her arms, "come on, Kagome! At least be happy about this."

She sighed and smiled at her bestie, "you're right. I'm sorry, let's just get our seats."

Kagome found their chairs, Sango next to her because of their last names, and Sesshomaru approached the podium.

"Many who know me, also know I'm not one for speeches, or saying more than one sentence. However, I am proud to speak for this class. I have seen many of you grow in maturity and stature over the past four years, and it has been an honor to be your principal. And now, the valedictorian, Sango Hanada."

Everyone clapped for her as she walked to the stage, "I can't speak for everyone, but high school has been the best years so far. I have two amazing friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and great teachers that have help to create moments in my life that I will cherish forever. Students, we leave this chapter of our lives, knowing this is an end, but we are also about to go through a beginning. So, let's have fun!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as she went back down and took her seat. The rest of the ceremony went on and all the students were trying to find their loved ones when someone yelled, "Kagome!"

Stopping, she turned and saw the one person she needed more than anyone, "InuYasha!"

The hanyou ran through everyone, ignoring the gasps and whispers as he reached her, keeping a foot of distance between them, "you're not a student anymore."

Snorting, she crossed her arms and smirked at him, "no, I'm not."

"I was gone four months, and you were all I could think about."

She was smiling at this point, "I couldn't stop thinking of you either."

Moving in closer, InuYasha touched and caressed her cheek, "Kagome, I'm in love with you."

Tears formed in her eyes, "I'm in love with you too. I have been this whole time."

Not able to stand it anymore, he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box, opening it to show a unique and exquisite ring with an emerald and two rubies. She gasped as he presented it to her.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me? Become my wife and my mate?"

That last part reminded her of something she needed to tell him, "I do, but we really need to talk about something."

"Um, okay."

He was about to put the ring up when Kagome stopped him, "InuYasha, I want to be your wife, and… I'm already your mate."

There was a collective intake of breath and the two finally noticed the circle of students around them. InuYasha grabbed her hand and rushed them out of there, "I want to have this conversation in private."

Sesshomaru and Rin watched the whole thing, the woman giggling to herself, "what a way for him to find out."

"Yes, once again, he was too quick to act and didn't think of his surroundings."

"Oh Sesshy, you're one to talk. I happen to remember a certain dog demon blurting out that he was in love with me in the middle of a poetry reading."

Pulling his girlfriend close, he kissed the top of her head, "that is not to be said in front of others."


	12. Chapter 12

Back with Kagome and InuYasha, he led them to his old classroom and shut the door. Turning around, he watched her biting her full lip.

"What was it you said about us already being mates?"

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and nodded, "the pain in my chest was so excruciating and I thought something was seriously wrong with me. Doctors couldn't explain it. Then, I saw something on the side of my neck, a very tiny symbol in iridescent white. So, I went to Sesshomaru and told him what had been happening to me. His conclusion was that you claimed me without meaning to."

"That's crazy! Wait… I blacked out right before we finished."

"Yes! When you did that, you bit my neck and I bit yours. We inadvertently did the mating bond."

"So, the chest pain, dreams, and intense longing is all because of that?"

"Yes. Are you upset?"

"Why would I be?"

She sat on his desk and looked down, "because you didn't know it happened. What if, you didn't love me and this happened?"

Walking up to stand between her legs, he ran his hand through her raven tresses, "that's a moot point, since I do love you, and all I can think about right now is laying you down on this desk and ravishing you."

He opened her graduation gown to reveal a white empire-waist mini dress, and rubbed his hand up her thigh, "I've thought of nothing but this."

Moaning, she reached up to unbutton his shirt, "me too. One time really wasn't enough."

Not able to take it anymore, InuYasha claimed her lips and growled in satisfaction as he tasted the sweet decadence of his mate's kiss. He devoured her in that kiss, passions intensifying with each stroke of their tongues. Kagome practically ripped his shirt off and felt his rippling abs, hot and tensing under her touch, shaking with need as his manhood pressed intimately into her center.

Kagome gripped him with her thighs and unzipped his pants, using her legs to slide them down, "InuYasha, I need you."

Taking the hint, he pulled her panties off and undid her dress, exposing those creamy orbs to his eager mouth as he slammed into her, getting lost in the ecstasy as she clenched around him. Kagome moaned, whimpered, and yelled as her hanyou attacked her breasts with vigor and moved intensely in and out of her, bringing her over the edge multiple times. He slammed into her so hard he was sure she'd have bruises afterward, but she was lost in pleasure.

Suddenly, InuYasha could feel his release coming and took her mouth in a searing kiss as his body shook and he groaned loudly into her mouth. They stayed on the desk for a while, not wanting to separate or leave that moment in time, and soon they started up again, but this time wasn't a desperate need to have each other, it was a tender joining of two souls riding the waves of their intimate bond.

Once they finished, InuYasha gave her a gentle kiss, practically hearing her purr into it, "we've got to get going, love."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is my mom catching us like this, and knowing her, she's probably looking for me right now."

As they left school, the couple was bombarded by their closest friends and family. Kagome laughed awkwardly as Suki shook her, "how could you not tell me something like this?!"

"Sorry, but we had to keep it a secret from everyone. And anyway, where's Bankotsu? I know you two have been getting close lately."

"Don't change the subject, but yes, we have. He's wonderful and we have plans later tonight."

While Kagome was getting the grilling from Suki, InuYasha just got a cold glare from his brother, "say something, bro! The suspense is killing me!"

Sesshomaru walked up to him and flicked his forehead before walking off. The hanyou stared in shock at his retreating form, but a smiling Rin patted him on the back, "he's happy for you and wants to have a graduation celebration at our place for Kagome, but he still thinks you're an idiot for involving yourself with a student."

"You got all that out of the flick to my head?"

"That and a few other things, also don't let him give you too hard of a time because…"

Rin leaned up to his ear, "I was one of his students."

"What? You've got to be joking."

"It's true, but that stays between you and me. We were very good at hiding it."

Nodding but still in shock, he also got a huge surprise when the beautiful brunette wrapped Kagome in a giant hug.

"We did it! We're gonna be sisters one day, isn't it wonderful?!"

Laughing, Kagome returned her embrace, "it really is! I don't think I would've survived these past four months without you."

The poor hanyou was left scratching his head at them, but stopped when Kiori approached him.

"InuYasha, I see you broke our promise not to do anything until marriage."

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. It was never my intension to go against your word."

Breaking her stern expression, Kiori gave him a warm smile, "I know, dear. Kagome told me it was her idea, and a man in love is truly helpless to the wiles of his soulmate when she sets her mind to it. I am proud to have you in our family. Make her happy and give me lots of dog-eared grandchildren, okay?"

InuYasha turned red from that last part, "I will do my best."

"Good! Now, I hear there's going to be a party at your brother's house, so let's go! Souta, come along, dear."

The little boy gave InuYasha a smirk and held his hand out, "it's going to be pretty cool to have you as my brother."

Taking the kid's hand, he gave it a firm grip and shook, "yeah, I think so too."

Everyone got to Sesshomaru's house without any problems, thanks to trusty GPS, and walked in to see white Christmas light decorations illuminating the rooms and loud music playing in the background. Rin walked out with a huge plate of food, Sesshomaru behind her with the punch bowl.

Kagome immediately moved to help with any last-minute details before the woman shooed her off, "this is your party, so go over there and have fun."

"Not without my sister!"

Grabbing her hand, she walked them to the dancefloor (was the living room), and did some of the dorkiest dance moves ever known to man, but as InuYasha watched them, his heart was filled with so much joy. Kagome's face was glowing as she smiled, laughed, and danced her heart out.

"They seem to get along well."

Side glancing at his older brother, InuYasha continued to watch, "so you're talking to me now?"

"I thought that was obvious."

There was a small moment of silence between them before Sesshomaru spoke again, "they have become fast friends, no doubt the result of both of their kind-hearted nature."

"How did they get so close?"

"When Kagome told me of her problem, I felt much like a man being asked to help with a woman's monthly time, so I referred her to my lady love. This was on the first day of your sabbatical."

"Huh, it looks like I missed a lot when I was gone."

"In a way, yes, but if you hadn't left, they would not have met and bonded so quickly. So, remember, God has a reason for everything, even your rash decision to carry on a secret relationship with Kagome."

"Does it help that her mom already knew about it and was okay with it?"

Turning his gaze to InuYasha, the dog demon raised a brow in a very 'you must be joking' manner, "no, it doesn't, but even though it was a reckless endeavor you should have never started, a part of me does understand."

InuYasha remembered what Rin told him about their relationship and grinned, "I'm sure you do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rin, you plan to mate with her soon, don't you?"

For the first time in his life, the hanyou saw what appeared to be color in the usually cold complexion of his brother, "I wish to ask her for marriage first, so humans and demons alike will know that she is mine."

Chuckling, InuYasha crossed his arms, "you know what I just realized?"

"I couldn't fathom what goes on inside that head of yours."

"Rin and you are like Beauty and the Beast. She's the only one thing that could break the curse of your unfeeling apathetic nature, so everyone, including myself, could see past your stoic and unfeeling persona and see that there was actually a prince under there all along."

Sesshomaru continued watching the free-spirited brunette he'd come to love so much and crooked one side of his mouth up, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

With that, he joined Rin on the dancefloor, cradling her close. The woman sighed into his embrace, "what is it, Sesshy? You don't normally show this much affection around other people."

"Rin, I love you deeply."

Even though she'd already known that for years, hearing his declaration made her heart skip a beat, "I love you too…so very much."

Tilting her chin up with his finger, he got lost in her eyes, the color of a dark whisky with bubbly gold flecks, and leaned down to press his lips firmly against her own, overwhelmed by the sensation. Rin melted into him and felt rather light-headed as it seemed like he was draining her lifeforce. Breaking the earth-shattering kiss, he hoisted her up bridal-style in his arms and started walking up the ornate staircase.

"Wait, what about our guests?"

"I'm sure they can do without us for the night. This beast wants to pleasure his beauty and will not stop until we are both thoroughly satisfied."

Mouth agape, Rin just nodded and held tightly to his neck, too excited to say anything more.


	13. Beautiful Beginnings

InuYasha shook his head, fully aware of what his brother said, thanks to his demon hearing, but was taken out of his musings when Kagome came up and tugged on his arm, "come dance with me, InuYasha."

"With pleasure."

There just so happened to be a slow song and he cradled her close, mesmerized by the play of light off her engagement ring, "have you thought of a date yet?"

"Not really, everything has happened so fast, I haven't had time to think about it."

Suddenly, Sango and Miroku, who followed with everyone else, danced next to them, "Kagome, I have a crazy idea."

"Which is?"

"Why don't we have a double wedding."

InuYasha snorted and gestured to Miroku, "no offense, but I don't want a joint Bachelor Party with this guy."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "what difference would it make since you would be his best man and vice versa?"

She made a good point, but the hanyou wanted to know what his love thought, "Kagome, what do you want to do?"

"Truthfully, be married to you. All the material stuff with weddings are irrelevant to me, so I'm up for it if you are."

Moving her away, he twirled her back into his arms, "then I guess we have a date."

The rest of the night was spent laughing, joking, and just enjoying time with everyone they held dear.

(November of next year)

Adjusting her bodice, Kagome tried to push her breasts down, "it did not fit like this eight months ago."

Sango rolled her eyes, "come on, girls would kill for their boobs to look like that."

The raven-haired girl had found a vintage white silk empire-waist dress with crystals adorning the bust and capped sleeves, very simple but also elegant.

Sango got Suki to help clip the neck of her white satin halter dress, the plunging neckline showing a decent amount of cleavage, but still tasteful. Suki grabbed the thin crystal-laced belt and wrapped it around her waist, "you both look amazing."

Their Maid of Honor sounded like she was going to cry and both girls gave her a big hug. Kagome rubbed her back, "I'm sure Bankotsu didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe it was all a terrible misunderstanding."

"Kagome's right. Just because you saw him have coffee with a hot girl, doesn't mean there was anything going on between them."

"But he won't answer my calls or texts! I'm sorry, this is supposed to be your day and I'm ruining it."

"No, you're not."

Both brides said it simultaneously and all three girls got a good laugh out of it. Suki took a deep breath and fixed her makeup, "now that I've had my emotional outburst for the day, let's finish getting you two ready."

"I can help with that."

They turned to see Rin in her bridesmaid dress, a rich deep emerald green with a fitted bodice and loose flow, a lot like the style of Kagome's. Said girl, hugged her soon-to-be sister, "where have you been?"

"Funny thing, I was ready in about thirty minutes, but Sesshy took an hour. Anyway, I'm here to help with your hair, my lovely sister."

Pacing back and forth, the hanyou growled low in his throat, "where is he?"

"Calm down, InuYasha, your brother will be here."

Just as Miroku said that, the dog demon made his entrance, "hello, little brother."

"Where have you been?! The ceremony is about to start in five minutes and… and I need my brother by my side."

Woah, Sesshomaru had never heard his brother say that before, "even if I hadn't been able to make it, you would still be married."

"Miroku, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

When the door was shut, InuYasha sat down and smiled at him, "you were the biggest hard-ass growing up. Always telling me what to do, what to wear, how to act, and a part of me had always resented that you wouldn't let me have my individuality."

Sesshomaru sat down on the other side, "it was not my purpose to deny you anything."

"I know. You're the one that made me work so dang hard on my schooling and helped me get into college, heck you even had the professors in on making me study and still work hard, and I never understood why until I got older. You had to be my father growing up, because ours died with my mom, and I get what you were doing now."

"Which was?"

"You knew life would be difficult for me because I'm a half-demon, so you made sure I had all the social graces and education needed to fit in. You gave me the tools to show everyone that being half-demon didn't make me any less of a person, and I want to thank you for that."

So, he really did finally understand why Sesshomaru was so hard on him, and why he was so against the relationship at the beginning, "that is correct. Everything I did was to benefit you in the best way I knew how."

Standing up, InuYasha waited for Sesshomaru to do the same and, for the very first time, gave his brother a big bone-crushing hug, "thank you, brother. If not for you, I would have never met her, or been able to give her a good life."

Unfamiliar with brotherly bonding, Sesshomaru moved one arm up to awkwardly pat his back, "that is also correct, but right now we need to get you to the alter."

Letting him go, InuYasha straightened out his black tux and adjusted his red satin tie, "let's go."

The ceremony was beautiful as the couples said their 'I do's', but the hanyou could not stop tearing up, although it was still better than Miroku who was crying so much, his vows sounded garbled and no one could make out his answer to the preacher's questions.

At the reception, guests came up to speak about the couples, some comedic moments, but a lot of fond memories in their presence. Just when it seemed like everyone was finished, an unexpected guest came up to the mic.

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention? My name is Bankotsu and I've known these four since freshman year. It should come as no surprise that I had a crush on Kagome then, but all that changed when she tricked me into going on a date with Suki."

The Maid of Honor stared in disbelief and held her bouquet of roses to her chest, unsure what to think.

"Suki and I had a rough start. I wasn't use to a woman with such a strong personality, and she definitely had a problem with mine, but every time we saw each other, that started to change; I started to change. Instead being concerned with getting what I wanted, I found myself wanting to give. I wanted to give her whatever she wanted and it didn't even matter what it was, I even gave her my heart."

Not able to take it anymore, Suki stormed up to the mic, blonde hair flowing in little tendrils, shaken out of her updo, "why are you doing this? I saw you with that woman at the café, and then you wouldn't even return my phone call or text."

"Suki, that woman was my sister. I met with her to get one of our family's heirlooms, and that same day, I lost my phone in the lake at my cabin."

She wanted so bad to believe him, "but you could've sent me an email or something like that."

"I have no internet at the lake. My parents said some weird thing about not 'polluting' the gift of nature that way."

"How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Because this is what I got from my sister."

He pulled out a little velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring, the top looked like a sword going around and small diamonds laced through the blade, "this ring was forged from a halberd called Banryu. One of my ancestors was a mercenary and killed a thousand demons with his halberd, but stopped when he met a beautiful woman and decided to settle down. He chose to have this ring made from the blade, and had its demonic energy purified, placing a protection spell on anyone that wears it."

Suki turned to her best friends, who gave her two thumbs up, not phased in the slightest by a proposal being made on their wedding day. Shifting her gazed back to him, she smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Smirking at her, he put the ring on her finger, "marry me, Suki."

Being her usual cheeky self, she acted like she was contemplating something, "I guess I can."

"You can do better than that."

Holding his hands, she beamed at him, tears already threatening to fall, "yes, I will."

They embraced and kissed passionately, until Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "perhaps the two of you would like to take this somewhere else away from prying eyes."

Looking around, Bankotsu laughed nervously, "I totally forgot we were still on stage."

Sango and Miroku seemed to have slipped out before his big announcement, over the festivities and ready to start their honeymoon in the back of the limo.

Kagome watched Suki and Bankotsu run out of the building and leaned into her hanyou's shoulder, "what a beautiful way to be proposed to."

"I thought mine was pretty good."

"No, it was the best."

"Speaking of the best, your dress is incredible, but I have to say your breasts look especially good tonight."

Sesshomaru couldn't help over hearing and walked over to speak to them, "that would be because Kagome is with child."

Staring at him, they were stunned. Kagome immediately put a hand over her stomach, "how do you know? I don't look any bigger and I feel fine."

"Your conception must have taken place about six weeks ago, but I have very heightened senses and I can smell the change in you, even if you haven't exhibited any other symptoms. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my mate to dance with."

They were silently taking it all in when InuYasha put his hand over hers, "Kagome, you gave me the gift of being a mate and husband, and now a father. Never in my wildest fantasies did I ever think I'd have any of that."

Cupping his cheek, she gave him a sweet kiss, "being a wife and mother is something I've always wanted, and with you as my mate, I look forward to what the future holds for us."

Looking down at her stomach, she smiled brightly, "for all of us."

THE END


End file.
